Frustration
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Sydney and Eddie talk over the jealousy they feel at their respective lovers' need to have a second Royal baby. Set in the world of The Dullest Knife.


_Author's note: This takes place about three years after The Dullest Knife's ending. If you have read my other works, you will recognize the children's names. I have decided that the children would be the same, even in a different time period (except Ivanna and Nikolai are dhampirs in this and not adopted Moroi). Please feel free to review._

_Happy reading!_

Frustration

Sydney/Eddie TDK-Era Broship

"You know what they're doing up there." Eddie said softly, staring out the window at the main house.

Sydney handed him a glass of scotch. "Of course. It's something they have to do."

Eddie took a sip from his glass. "Do you ever get jealous?"

"Constantly. But I'm learning to get over it. Little by little. These preparations have made me a little more cautious. This is the fourth month in a row they've attempted this. But we have all the others now."

"How is Marta?" Eddie asked with a grin.

Sydney met his smile. "Finally starting to sleep through the night. Mostly. Adrian finally convinced me to get a nanny for her and Josh so I could take some time for myself. And Nikolai?"

"Much the same. I like that they are close to the same age." Eddie took a seat on the chair closest to the window and propped his feet on the foot rest in front of him. "And what will you do for yourself, Sydney, with this extra time?"

She sat across from him and leaned forward. "Adrian said he'd find me the best teachers and let me learn architecture."

Her excitement was infectious. Eddie chuckled. "That sounds great."

"And I'd like you to teach me some basic self-defense, if you're willing."

"Gladly. I'll be starting Josh and Ivanna's lessons soon and you should know what I'll be teaching them."

She nodded.

"I'm not keeping you awake, am I?"

Sydney shook her head. "We're on more of a human schedule down here."

Eddie looked contrite. "So I woke you up?"

She smiled and shrugged. "It's fine. I know you're having a difficult time."

"Could Ivanna and Nikolai come down here for a few days?"

"So we get to the real purpose of this trip."

He gave her a guilty smile. "I don't want them to be in that house either. She sent me away when we were in the ship. She told me to stay at the other end of the house, but..."

"I know. It's fine. The nursery is big enough and we have a guest room you can sleep in."

He shook his head. "Thank you, but I need to stay close to the main house even when I sleep."

"But you usually sleep with Jill." Sydney pointed out.

"I have a bed of my own there."

She nodded. "Offer still stands. I would want to be close to my children."

"I know Iva and Niki are in good hands with your nanny. It would look bad if I were here, though."

"To whom? We pretend we are together in public. You don't want to be in that house. You don't have to. Not only are your lover and mine trying to have a baby, but they are doing it because they _have_ to. That's an awful lot of stress."

Eddie nodded and stood. "I'll bring the children here this evening."

"You really could stay. You don't have to go back up there today. I'll being Josh and Marta to the beach so you can get some rest."

He sighed and nodded. "I need to make one more round and consult with Shane to take over. And if my children are awake, I'll bring them back with me."

Sydney patted his arm. "Whatever you need."

A short time later, as Sydney and Joshua shared breakfast, Eddie returned alone. He greeted them both and then walked up the stairs. He knew where the extra room was. He helped oversee the construction and the security measures. He undressed down to his trousers and undershirt and collapsed on the bed.

He was awakened by an excited child screaming, "Daddy!"

Eddie opened one sleepy eye and looked at the little girl standing beside the bed. "Ivanna?"

"Daddy." She said again.

"Hello, sweetheart." Jill said from a few feet away.

"Jill." He sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Almost five." Jill sat on the bed and passed Nikolai to him. "The children woke up and missed you. And when we couldn't find you, we found out that you decided to stay here."

"Are you okay with that?" He pressed his nose into Ivanna's hair.

"I am. I like that we have this house for you to come to. Unlike on the ship all those years ago." She smoothed a hand down his back and kissed his cheek. "Misha misses you, too. He's downstairs."

"I'll get dressed." He kissed each of the children and then caught Jill's lips. "I want Iva and Niki to stay here the rest of this week."

She nodded. "Okay."

"It's not okay." He sat Ivanna on the floor and passed Nikolai to Ivanna. He dressed quickly. "I hate this, Jill."

"I do, too." She watched him for several moments and then looked down at the baby in her arms and to Ivanna as she climbed into the window seat to look outside. "This is the only other one we have to have. It will happen this time."

"Do you like it?" He asked, scooping Ivanna into his arms.

"He's good." She gave him a seductive smile. "You're better. And it's not fun knowing what's going to happen before it happens. You consistently surprise me, Eddie. And I miss you so much. You have no idea."

He placed a hand on the side of Jill's face and kissed her softly. "I'll form a great plan for the reunion. But you should still think of me."

"Oh, I do." She grinned. She pushed herself up on her toes and whispered in Eddie's ear, "There's really no comparison. There are many great differences. And I can't wait for you to make love to me once more."

They kissed again and then walked down to the sitting room to join the others.


End file.
